Caterpillar Inc. of Peoria, Ill., manufactures off-road mining mobile machines. For example, the Caterpillar 777C is an off-road mining truck. In commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,125, Kyrtsos et al disclose an autonomous mobile machine system for use with a mining mobile machine such as a 777C truck. Such an autonomous mobile machine system may be used, for example, to implement an autonomous mining operation. For example, a plurality of autonomous dump trucks can haul rock from an excavation site to a crusher site in an open pit mining operation.
In addition, in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,030, Kemner et al disclose a system using a queuing technique to manage a single input, fixed position resource such as a wheel loader. However, in a mining system, there are several resources with more complex configurations, such as multiple sided crushers, which are capable of being accessed by multiple mobile machines simultaneously. These resources are difficult to manage because enabling simultaneous access to the resource increases traffic flow throughout the resource.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.